


Vin de Sang Rouge

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Revenge, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, Vampire Sex, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: In one moment, Cassandra Destler was practicing dance in the privacy of the Destler estate. The next, everything changes. One thing is for certain when all is said and done: Regardless of what happens with her, she will have her vengeance.





	Vin de Sang Rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood to the Highest Bidder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463439) by whatzaoverwatch. 



The moon hung high in the sky as the dancer sang, practicing her craft. The cool air wafted through the open window, cooling her down. Her short dark-blond hair bobbed with her movement. Her outfit was simple, a crop-top and some loose shorts, to provide as much flexibility as possible. Despite her simple outfit, the glimmering silver bracers added a pop of finesse to her outfit. They were beautiful heirlooms of her family, decorated with vines and grapes as House Destler were known for their wines.

 

A knock at the door roused her from her thoughts. Cassandra looked to the door and opened it. On the other side was Carmina, her light blond-haired blue-eyed sister.

 

“Cass!” Carmina said cheerfully. Cassandra smiled to her younger sister.

 

“Carmina, what brings you to my room?” She asked, her gaze moving to the bottle of wine and glasses in her hand.

 

“Oh, because you’ve been working so hard lately, I figured I could...you know...help you relax. And I got some real good vintage here.” She showed her the bottle. “Vin de Sang Rouge! Wine of Red Blood, a red wine.”

 

“That’s one of our older wines, if I remember correctly.” Cassandra mused. “Early 1700s, I want to say? What would bring you to pop out that vintage?”

 

“I can’t splurge with my sister?” Carmina asked playfully as she pushed her way inside.

 

“I mean, I suppose you could…” Cassandra mused, heading to the vanity to put the bracers in their plush box. “I was finishing up anyway, perhaps the taste of fine wine will help me sleep.”

 

“Perhaps.” Carmina hummed. Cassandra heard her pour the wines into their glasses. The elder Destler was still unsure why such an old wine was being popped out for her, of all people. Normally it was the newer wines for casual consumption and the older wines to impress investors or other rich folk. She turned to her sister and took the offered glass. She went to sit on her bed.

“A toast, my sister?” Cassandra asked, a soft smile on her face.

 

“Of course! To my hard-working sister!” She raised her glass and drank.

 

“To me, of course.” The dancer chuckled and began to drink. As she drank, she swore she saw an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. She set the glass down and tried to stand, only for a sudden tide of sleep to pull her down.

 

“What…?”

 

“Oh dear, you look so exhausted! Off to bed, my darling sister!” Carmina sang. Cassandra groaned as she tried to stay awake.

 

“What did...you do...to...me…” Cassandra could barely stay conscious. As she collapsed to the ground, she swore that she saw men in black step into her room before slumber pulled her into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

A pounding headache ripped through her head as consciousness slipped back into her grasp. Cassandra grunted and blinked awake, finding her gaze meeting a veil. She shivered, feeling the cold air bite at her exposed skin.

 

Wait a minute.

 

Cassandra sat up quickly, trying to find the veil and rip it off her. She let out a surprised noise as her hands were restrained. However, she did feel like she was put in some sort of lingerie. She heard the sound of heels, of course her kidnappers put her in heels.

 

“Carmina, you fucker!” Cassandra snarled, trying to free herself. “When I get out of here I swear to God I will beat your ass so h-” She heard a door creak open and a hand grasp the chains keeping her restrained. “Let go of me!”

 

“Shut it, lest you want to get hurt.”

 

“The only hurt I plan to experience is the sensation of slapping my sister senseless.” Cassandra growled, earning only a laugh.

 

“Oh, isn’t that cute.” She was pulled, her face coming too close to this stranger. “But for now, I suggest you shut it.” Cassandra let out a low growl but decided that, for now, it was wise to calm down and plot.  

 

“...did you at least put me in blue? I look best in blue.” The stranger laughed at her question.

 

“That is well known, Songbird. But if you’re dying to know, we did pick blue for you.”

 

“Good. Whatever you’re planning to do to me, I’d rather go looking my best.” The stranger didn’t reply to her as she was dragged out of the ‘cell’ (as far as she knew) and to somewhere else. She felt the light of a heated spotlight on her.

 

“And the final object of our auction this evening is the one and only Songbird!” Cassandra sat up a little straighter at that. She would not look like a trembling wisp of a woman but the proud shining star she was. “Female, early thirties, blood type B+, and the scent of sea salt and wildflowers. I don’t need to explain her any more, you already know her, so let the bidding start at one million d-”

 

“How do we know you’re not lying to us!?” Came a voice, a heckle from the crowd. Cassandra’s head jerked to the sound, scowling.

 

“Lady Carmina Destler...graciously handed her over to us.” A rustle of papers, perhaps the proof.

 

“Traitorous whelp.” Cassandra growled, earning a soft murmur from the crowd.

 

“As I was saying, the bidding starts at one million dollars!” Silence reigned in the room. Perhaps her hunger for vengeance frightened them. Or the hesitation that she was not the Songbird that he claimed she was. Or they did not believe that a sister would so easily turn over their own kin for money.  “Oh come oonn…” The auctioneer whined before slashing the price in half, at five hundred-thousand dollars. Silence still reigned, Cassandra sensed irritation coming from the auctioneer.

 

And then, a ring.

 

Cassandra’s head jerked to the source of the sound. A soft murmur blossomed from the crowd, Cassandra could faintly catch a sense of surprise at the stranger’s sudden bid.

 

“Six hundred thousand dollars! Anyone gonna go for seven?” He tried to goad the crowd into bidding but got no bites. “Going once!...Going twice!...Sold!” Cassandra tuned out his words as she was led away, the warm spotlight replaced by cold air. A silk robe was placed on her, not that she cared. Hatred simmered in her heart towards her traitorous sister, so willing to have her sold away to strangers in the dark. And so cheaply too! So engrossed with thoughts of planning her revenge, she was only aware of being moved when her body hit the leather seat of a car. She let out a confused noise, head jerking around to move the veil enough to get a sense of where she was going. Not that it helped, earning a frustrated groan from her.

 

“I do hope you are not thinking about escape.” Came a voice, accented by a Japanese dialect if she had to guess, from her side.

 

“Only to take vengeance on my sister.” She replied, her voice cold.

 

“I wonder if you truly are Songbird.”

 

“As I live and breathe.” Cassandra stated. There was no point in lying to a man that now owned her. “My breakout role was Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. I gave it my all for that production.”

 

“I see.” The voice mused. A sudden realization suddenly came to her.

 

“Vin de Sang Rouge...Wine of Red Blood. You must be a vampire, you have to be. Why else would the auctioneer mention blood type...oh God my sister what have you done?” Cassandra’s voice was seething with rage. A gloved hand took hers. She didn’t pull away from him. “My fucking sister...selling me to a vampire…” Her hand tightened around his. If he was a mortal man, than his hand would certainly have ached by this point. Despite her best attempts to keep herself in control, the hunger for revenge fed into tears of dismay. His other hand began to rub her shoulder.

 

“There there…” The man murmured. The car stopped and she felt him lift her up tenderly, far more tender than she expected from the vampire. Within a few moments, she was set down once again on a plush couch. The veil was lifted from her eyes and her gaze met the vampire that now owned her.

 

Her first thought was how handsome he was. She found herself lucky that she wasn’t stuck with a rotting old man. Black hair tied up, her eyes met his deep scarlet. She spared a glance to his outfit, a fine three-piece suit. She looked around, noticing the fine penthouse around her. A hot tub rested against the windows overlooking the city below. The rest of the room was decorated with plush furnishings and fine art. She noticed the theme of two writhing dragons in the art. Finally, her gaze moved to herself. She was decorated in light blue lingerie under a white silk robe. She frowned at the stilettos she had been forced to wear.   

 

“Seriously...stilettos?” She grumbled. “I’m lucky I didn’t fall flat on my face.”

 

“Would your profession dictate you to have good balance?” The vampire asked, slightly amused.

 

“Stilettos are the bane of my existence. If I fall, I could break an ankle and be out of commission for months. They’re dangerous.” She stated. The vampire chuckled as he worked on freeing her chains. When they fell away, she promptly reached down to get the stilettos off her feet. “Ah, much better.”  

 

“I see you’re making yourself home.” The vampire mused.

 

“Considering you own me, this is home now.” Cassandra replied. It was only after she spoke did the weight of what had transpired fully set in. A dry laugh passed her lips, her gaze staring out the windows. She heard the vampire pour out something and glanced over, seeing a cup offered to her. She glanced to the bottle, musing it to be alcohol, and took a sip. She frowned at how bitter the drink was, most likely sake if she had to guess, but kept drinking. “So...what’s your name?” She croaked out, recovering from the bitter drink.

 

“You may call me Hanzo.”

 

“I imagine you already know who I am.”

 

“Cassandra Destler, the Songbird, of course.” Hanzo poured a glass for himself as he spoke.

 

“And I presume you’ll kill me if I disobey you.” She stated plainly.  

 

“I would hate to do that, considering how much I paid for you.” A hint of danger slipped into the rising tension in the room.

 

“What do you plan to do to me then? Break my mind until I’m a fragile porcelain doll, completely submissive to your whims? Drain me until I’m a lifeless husk?” And suddenly he was close, barely an inch apart. Cassandra took a sharp breath, the only hint of surprise she dared to express in front of the vampire. Silence fell between them, the only sound being their breathing and the soft crackle of lightning. Cassandra’s eyes flicked to his arm, seeing the hint of a tattoo coming to life.

 

“You trifle with powers beyond your ken, Songbird.” The vampire whispered.  

 

“I’m already dead to the world, I imagine.” Cassandra replied softly. “I never was afraid of death.” The two stared at each other before she felt his lips press against her bare shoulder.

 

“Heh, I like you already, you brave little bird.” He whispered against her skin. “But, if you’re...dying to know, all I ask of you is your obedience, to return to me when I call, and you may fly as freely as you please.”

 

“And if I am unable to return?”

 

“That depends on what fate fell upon you.” He looked up to her. “But enough of such talk. Will you give me your obedience?” Cassandra stared into his eyes, thinking about his offer. On one hand, she still wanted to go out and seek vengeance against her sister for what she had done. However, Hanzo’s offer was so enticing, especially with the promise of freedom. If she could still have the freedom she so desired, then the cage that she thought she would be trapped in wasn’t truly a cage after all. There was also the fact that the vampire so close to her was also quite handsome. It wouldn’t be such a terrible fate to pledge her obedience to him.

 

“Yes. Yes I will.” The vampire’s grin sent shivers down her body.

 

“Come.” He gently pulled her up to her feet and led her a room off to the side. When they entered, Cassandra looked around the plush bedroom, accented by the light warm scent of incense. The bed was covered by deep blue sheets, supported by a dark wood frame. Against the wall was an ornate mirror facing the bed. She wondered why a vampire would need a mirror before she felt him delicately remove the silk robe. His hands moved along her body, she shivered from the leather gloves stroking her skin and pressed against him. He chuckled softly, pressing his lips against her shoulder. “Oh how I wish to drink now...” He murmured.  

 

“And...and what’s stopping you?” Cassandra breathed out, trying to suppress her shivers as leather glided along her skin. The vampire didn’t respond, a hand sliding up her back to undo the bra. It silently fell to the floor, earning a soft noise from her. She quickly covered her chest with a hand, earning a rumble of displeasure from the man behind her.

 

“There is no need for such modesty, little bird.” The vampire growled, his hand moving to take her wrist and pull it off her chest. “But given what you flaunt, I’m surprised you’re familiar with modesty at all.”

 

“H-hey!” Cassandra squeaked, turning to the vampire. “That’s rude! And what I’m comfortable wearing is n- mmnff!” Hanzo suddenly kissed her roughly to silence her. She felt him drag her to the bed, moving them to face the very mirror she had wondered about when they first entered the room. To her surprise, she saw him in their reflection. “H-How?” He chuckled at her surprise.

 

“Mirrors are not made of silver anymore, little bird.” He explained, taking the moment to pull off his gloves with his teeth. Yanking off the panties, his fingers plunged inside her warm entrance, earning a yelp of surprise from the woman currently resting on his lap. His skillful fingers thrusted into her, earning gasps and restrained moans. His other hand groped her exposed breast, occasionally squeezing and pinching her nipple. Cassandra looked away from the mirror, face flush from fluster and pleasure. Hanzo let go of her breast and took her chin to make her face the mirror. The dancer let out a shy noise, nails digging into his shoulder.

 

And then his fingers pulled out, just as orgasm nearly washed over her. Left on a high, Cassandra let out a needy whine. The vampire looked pleased at her frustration, his hand moving to undo his pants and let his erection spring free. He moved their positions, having her rest on the bed while her calf rested on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t you dare look away from the mirror.” Hanzo commanded. Cassandra meekly nodded, earning a grin from the vampire. “Good.” He slowly pushed into her, shivers shooting up Cassandra’s spine as he did so. The vampire began to thrust, each thrust slow and careful to tease her. The dancer let out a needy whine, reaching down to try and rub her clit and seek out her orgasm. Hanzo took her wrists and pinned them down.

 

“Hanzo...please!”

 

“Only I will make you come.” The vampire growled, suddenly thrusting hard. His grip tightened on her thigh, a grip that would certainly bruise. “Call for me, call for your new master.”

 

“Hanzo! Master Hanzo!”

 

“Good, you learn fast.” The vampire said, his grin wide at the fact that she called him master. “Do it again.” Cassandra let out a whimper of pleasure before she obeyed him, a pleasure-choked mantra of his name and ‘master’ filling the air along with the slick sounds of his thrusts. The moment her sweet spot was hit was when her cries devolving into mere noises of lust, much to Hanzo’s pleasure. The vampire leaned down, kissing and nipping teasingly at her neck.

 

“Are you close?” The dancer asked breathlessly.

 

“I know you are. Your body screams for release. Tell me, little songbird, who owns you? Scream it.” He thrust hard against the sweet spot.

 

“Hanzo!” She screamed into the bedroom, orgasm washing over her. His fangs dug deep into her neck, piercing the skin and causing deep red blood to spill. He drank hungrily from her neck, ensuring not a drop landed on the bed sheets beneath him. He thrust hard a few more times before shooting his seed deep into her. She let out a pitiful whimper, energy sapped as her blood was drained away. He pulled out of her slowly, leaving a feeling of emptiness. Releasing her wrists, he tilted her head to face him before taking her lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. Cassandra made a face at the metallic taste of her own blood but weakly reciprocated. Pulling back, he gently kissed her head.

 

“Rest, my sweet songbird.” Hanzo murmured, gently taking her and placing her under the covers.

 

“Will we talk of vengeance in the morning?” She asked. The vampire chuckled.

 

“Such a sweet thing, talking of vengeance against her kin. Perhaps.” He stroked her hair. “But remember. You did give me your obedience.”

 

“How can I forget.” She murmured, a hand rubbing the bite mark. She watched him strip before sliding into the bed, pressing her head against his chest. “...I hope you plan to get me proper clothes. I won’t...ah…” She yawned. “...go walking around your home without them.”

 

“As you wish.” He gently squeezed her. “Now rest.” Cassandra didn’t need to be told twice, quickly drifting to slumber.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra took a deep breath into the night air. Tonight was the night. As per her promise of obedience, Hanzo would help her fulfill her vengeance. A few of his men, perhaps the very same kind that Carmina ensorcelled to sell her off to other vampires just a year prior, were by his side. Cassandra’s outfit was far different than what she was used to wearing, made of black lace and ruffles in what was known as gothic lolita style. It was a gift from Hanzo’s brother, another vampire named Genji. Draped across her shoulders was a cloak, the inner layer glimmering with fake stars. She had the hood over her head, playing the role of a mute assistant named Hatsu. She looked to Hanzo, who took the time to rub her back reassuringly before the door opened. Cassandra quickly averted her gaze to the ground.

 

“Oh, Lord Shimada!” Came Carmina’s cheerful voice. “Come in, it is an honor to meet you!”

 

“Charmed, Lady Destler.” Hanzo replied, entering. His hand on her back guided her inside. “Do not mind my...extra company. They are merely extra hands. You did tell me that you wanted to gift a barrel of wine to the Shimada Clan.”

 

“Of course of course.” Carmina waved a hand, closing the door behind Hanzo’s men. “This is the most company I’ve had in awhile. But then again, the servants are all asleep and my parents, bless their hearts, are living a happy retirement in Ilios.”

 

“Ah, Ilios. I hear it is quite warm there. A shame I will not be able to experience it.”

 

“It is. Me and my sister went to Ilios once. I would’ve loved to go again with her but she passed away so suddenly…” Carmina let out a fake sigh. Cassandra pulled down her hood.

 

“You’re a terrible liar Carmina.” Cassandra hissed. Carmina yelped in surprise.

 

“Cassandra! I thought you were dead!”

 

“Thought? More like wished I was so you didn’t have to face the consequences.” Cassandra growled, stepping forward. Carmina, in shock, could do nothing as the bracers were pulled off her wrists. Hanzo watched her in mild surprise. “Give the word Hanzo.”

 

“As you wish.” The vampire lord nodded and barked a command.

 

“Cassandra, please, sister! Save me!” Carmina begged as Hanzo’s men tied her up.

 

“But I do not owe you a kindness.” Cassandra replied, her voice as cold as the vampire lord standing next to her. She turned around, letting Hanzo and his men take her to her fate.

 

But why did she feel a pang of guilt? Why did her heart ache for the fate that her sister brought upon herself? She stepped outside the room, walking down the hall aimlessly. She had control of House Destler once again, the bracers of her family back on her wrists, but why did this victory feel so bittersweet? Even bitter wine and sake tasted better than the victory she gained tonight.

 

“What brings that frown upon you, little songbird?”

 

Cassandra gasped, finding Hanzo standing right in front of her. Of course, he must have used his vampiric powers to catch up to her. She let out a soft sigh.

 

“I thought completing my vengeance would...feel good. She sold me away, for fuck’s sake! But it’s bittersweet. I don’t like it.”

 

“Some victories will feel like that, Cassandra.” Hanzo sighed, reaching over to hold her. “But now, a new problem arises.”

 

“A new problem?”

 

“Those bracers of yours. They are made of pure silver. It...irritates me.” A coy grin formed on the dancer’s lips.

 

“Well then, I suppose you’ll have to drink some other way.” She hummed. “And I’m very certain you prefer drinking from me in a very particular way.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“...maybe.” Cassandra glanced back. “Is she gone for good?” Hanzo closed his eyes for a few moments.

 

“Yes. We are alone.”

 

“Good.” She kissed his cheek. “Perhaps I can give you...an intimate tour of the Destler estate. Starting with the master bedroom.”


End file.
